wookiepediastarwarsfandomcom-20200216-history
JACEN SOLO
Caedus EA.jpg Darth Caedus Biographical information Homeworld Coruscant1 (also raised on New Alderaan2 and Anoth3) Born 9 ABY (44), Coruscant1 Died 41 ABY (76), Anakin Solo4 Physical description Species Human1 Gender Male1 Height 1.79 meters (c. age 18)5 Hair color Brown6 Eye color Brown (Yellow under the effect of the dark side of the Force)34 Skin color Fair5 Chronological and political information Era(s) New Republic era1 New Jedi Order era7 Legacy era8 Affiliation New Jedi Order9 New Republic10 Galactic Federation of Free Alliances11 Lumiya's Sith8 Known masters Luke Skywalker (Jedi Master)12 Vergere (Informal Master)13 Tadar'Ro (Aing-Tii Master)14 Koro Ziil (Baran Do Master)15 Akanah Norand Goss Pell (Fallanassi Master)16 Lumiya (Sith Master)8 Known apprentices Ben Skywalker (Informal Jedi apprentice)17 Tahiri Veila (Sith apprentice)18 Source "Whatever Jacen has become, he was a hero once. Jacen Solo saved the galaxy." ―Leia Organa Solo, to Han Solosrc The son of Han and Leia Organa Solo, Jacen Solo was a leading Jedi Knight who proved crucial in defeating the Yuuzhan Vong and protecting the galaxy during the Yuuzhan Vong War. The grandson of Darth Vader, Darth Caedus was a Sith Lord who turned against his family and friends, betraying his former principles and leading the Galactic Alliance he once championed into a reign of terror as he attempted to bring order and stability to a fractured galaxy. It was Solo's desire to protect the galaxy and his increasing willingness to accept any cost in that cause that facilitated his fall to the Sith. Born in 9 ABY, Jacen Solo spent most of his early years as the target of various kidnapping plots and schemes against his famous parents. When he was thirteen, he and his twin sister Jaina began attending the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4, where their uncle Luke Skywalker taught them the ways of the Force. There he made several friends, among them the Hapan princess Tenel Ka Djo, to whom he became strongly attracted. While training, he and his friends defeated numerous plots against the New Republic and, in 24 ABY, he and his younger brother Anakin were apprenticed to Skywalker. A philosopher who struggled with the idea of employing violence to fight violence, Solo entered a personal crisis with the outbreak of the Yuuzhan Vong War. He preferred to serve off the front lines, but felt obligated to volunteer for the strike team assembled to eliminate the voxyn queen at Myrkr. There, Anakin Solo was killed and Jacen Solo stepped up to lead the team, killing the queen and ending the voxyn threat before he was captured by the Yuuzhan Vong. Solo spent nearly a year in captivity, during which he was tortured for weeks at a time. Solo struggled with his circumstances and with the teachings of his captor and mentor, Vergere. He slipped to the dark side before returning and embracing the idea of responding to the universe with unconditional, all-encompassing love. He escaped Yuuzhan Vong custody with Vergere, a former Jedi of the Old Republic, and rejoined the war effort. In the final battle of the war, Solo stormed Supreme Overlord Shimrra Jamaane's Citadel and defeated Onimi, who was mentally controlling the Supreme Overlord, while Solo himself experienced a moment of unity with the Force. Afterward, he spent five years visiting and learning from various Force-using sects. During his time with the Mind Walkers, he experienced a vision of a dark figure ruling the galaxy and became determined to prevent its fulfillment. He returned to the Jedi during the Dark Nest Crisis and, armed with a more ruthless philosophy of accepting various sacrifices in the name of the greater good, conspired to eliminate the Killiks to prevent another vision of galactic war and protect his infant daughter Allana, secretly conceived with Tenel Ka Djo. In 40 ABY, Solo agreed to become the Sith apprentice of Lumiya after probing the future and finding that, if he did not do so, he would kill Luke Skywalker and the galaxy would be consumed by chaos. He embarked on a year-long descent into the dark side, slowly turning against the Jedi and his family as he grew darker and more extreme. After seizing control of the Galactic Alliance, killing Mara Jade Skywalker, torturing his former apprentice Ben Skywalker, committing multiple atrocities, and ascending to Sith Mastery as Darth Caedus, he was finally killed by his twin sister Jaina. Contents hide 1 Biography 1.1 Earliest years 1.1.1 Target from birth 1.1.2 The Empire Reborn 1.1.3 Family life 1.1.4 Caught up in revolt 1.2 Jedi training 1.2.1 Student of the Force 1.2.2 Temptation at the Shadow Academy 1.2.3 The threat of the Second Imperium 1.2.4 Devastating accident 1.2.5 The Second Imperium strikes 1.2.6 The search for Bornan Thul 1.2.7 The Diversity Alliance 1.2.8 Making peace 1.2.9 Battling Black Sun 1.2.10 Skywalker's apprentice 1.3 Philosopher at war 1.3.1 The first losses; the first victories 1.3.2 On the front lines 1.3.3 Deep doubts 1.3.4 Protector or privateer? 1.3.5 Everything changes 1.4 A new hope 1.4.1 Loss and rediscovery 1.4.2 The Truth 1.4.3 Return to the Republic 1.4.4 The search for Zonama Sekot 1.4.5 The living world 1.5 Unorthodox Jedi 1.5.1 Still the student 1.5.2 The Killik problem 1.5.3 The Swarm War 1.5.4 Corellian tensions 1.6 Sith 1.6.1 The death of Nelani Dinn 1.6.2 Galactic Alliance Guard 1.6.3 The necessity of sacrifice 1.6.4 Gaining power 1.6.5 Ascent to Mastery 1.6.6 Standing alone 1.6.7 Clash at Fondor 1.6.8 Last days 1.7 Mixed legacy 2 Personality and traits 2.1 Youth 2.2 Philosopher 2.3 Darksider 2.4 Lover 3 Powers and abilities 3.1 Lightsaber skills 3.2 Force powers 3.2.1 Esoteric Force powers 4 Behind the scenes 5 Appearances 6 Sources 7 Notes and references 8 External links 8.1 In other languages BiographyEdit Earliest yearsEdit Target from birthEdit "I was just thinking about children. Trying to imagine what it's like to try to raise them. Wondering how much of their character a family can mold, and how much is innate in the children themselves. Wondering if the evil in a family's history can be erased, or whether it always passes itself on to each new generation." ―Leia Organa Solo, to the Maitrakh of Clan Khim'barsrc Jacen Solo was a figure of galactic political significance before he was even born. The son of former smuggler, retired general, and Rebel icon Han Solo and Princess Leia Organa Solo of Alderaan, the New Republic Minister of State, Jacen Solo and his twin sister Jaina were immediately matters of public interest, and news of the pregnancy was spread throughout the New Republic.19 Taking a different sort of interest in the developing twins, Grand Admiral Mitth'raw'nuruodo, the new leader of the Galactic Empire's military, promised Organa Solo's powerful Jedi children to Joruus C'baoth, the insane clone of Jedi Master Jorus C'baoth, as his to raise and make his apprentices in exchange for C'baoth's participation in the Grand Admiral's schemes. This resulted in several kidnapping attempts by Grand Admiral Thrawn's Noghri agents against Organa Solo during her pregnancy.20 Organa Solo evaded all of them and was able to appeal to the Noghri to change their allegiance to her, exposing Thrawn's manipulations of their people and playing on their reverence for Darth Vader, the man who had been Organa Solo's father.1920 Solo as a newborn As Jacen and Jaina Solo developed in their mother's womb, it was immediately apparent that they were Force-sensitive, and Organa Solo was able to make mental contact with their developing minds through the Force. She did so frequently to calm them when they were agitated.1 When Jacen Solo was born in 9 ABY in the medical ward of the Imperial Palace on Coruscant, Organa Solo did the same throughout the ten-hour labor, until Solo, born after his sister, had emerged from the womb a brown-eyed, brown-haired infant.15 The children were raised in the Solos' Imperial Palace suite, with Organa Solo's adoptive sister Winter serving as their nurse.1 Their uncle, Luke Skywalker, tested their Force potential and found it astonishing.21 Shortly after their birth, they were the targets of another kidnapping attempt by an Imperial Intelligence team. Trapped in their suite, they were nearly captured before smuggler ally Mara Jade intervened and saved the family. After that incident, when the Solos, the Wookiee Chewbacca—who owed the Solos a life debt—and Skywalker had to leave Coruscant on a mission that saw the defeat of Thrawn and C'baoth, they were left with Winter and a cadre of Noghri bodyguards, having sworn their lives to the defense of Vader's line.1 A young Solo with his parents and siblings in 10 ABY Shortly after Thrawn's defeat, a new threat presented itself: Emperor Palpatine reemerged from the Deep Core and conquered Coruscant. The twins were evacuated from the planet and hidden away from the resurgent Empire and the growing threat of the dark side of the Force on the uncharted safe-world of New Alderaan.2522 Winter cared for them, and a squad of Noghri warriors provided security.23 They only saw their parents twice in 10 ABY before Han and Leia Organa Solo arrived on the Millennium Falcon to stay in seclusion with the children for the birth of a third child, Anakin Solo. They were quickly followed by members of Palpatine's Dark Side Elite, who sought to kidnap the children for the Dark Lord of the Sith. Defended by the Jedi Kam Solusar, Empatojayos Brand, and Rayf Ysanna, the twins were still snatched by Kvag Gthull before Ysanna freed them and their mother killed Gthull, causing the rest of the Dark Jedi to flee. With the arrival of Imperial All Terrain Armored Transports, Organa Solo had to take the children and flee. Evacuated to Nespis VIII, the twins were present when their brother Anakin was born.22 They were once again forced to flee when Palpatine targeted Nespis VIII, the site of the New Republic's hidden headquarters, with the Galaxy Gun superweapon. Traveling to Onderon, they were followed by Palpatine, who managed to sneak into Organa Solo's room, seeking to transfer his spirit from his dying body to that of Anakin. Brand sacrificed himself to defeat Palpatine once and for all, and the Empire's resurgence was ended.24 As Skywalker feared that the young Solo children could be permanently affected by any further exposure to the dark side, they were once more taken into hiding, this time on the remote world of Anoth, the coordinates of which were known only to Winter, Skywalker, and Admiral Ackbar. Only the children and Winter lived on the inhospitable rock, into which had been built a home provided with advanced security systems. Visits from their parents took place every few months until, in 11 ABY, the twins returned to Coruscant to live with their family, having turned two years old and, in Skywalker's judgment, passed the point of greatest vulnerability to the dark side.3 Winter flew Solo and his sister back to Coruscant, where they were greeted by their mother. Having so little contact with her for so long, they were more attached to their nanny Winter. They were given a tour around the Imperial Palace and their new home before being put to bed by C-3PO, whose attempts to tell a bedtime story Solo rebuffed. Later that week, Skywalker returned, and Solo got to know his uncle. When Winter left to return to Anoth to care for Anakin, Solo was extremely distressed by the separation from the woman who had raised him, and it required much adjustment to get him used to his new routine and caretakers.3 Organa Solo was called away from the children to receive the Caridan ambassador, Furgan, the next day. Angered at having to spend time away from her children, she took them to the diplomatic reception held that night at the Skydome Botanical Gardens, with C-3PO shepherding them. Solo and his sister quickly slipped away from the protocol droid and into the botanical exhibits, where they slipped past the spines of a tentacle-cactus to rest safely against its center. When C-3PO attempted to recover them, they sneaked away safely as the tentacle-cactus caught the droid.3 Only a few days later, Han Solo returned from his diplomatic mission to Kessel, which had seen him captured first by Moruth Doole and then by Admiral Natasi Daala of the Empire; thus reunited, Jacen Solo could begin to reconnect with both of his parents.3 Han took the children to Coruscant's polar region, where they could play in the snow with C-3PO, but their vacation was cut short by the need to return to the capital region to greet their mother, who had been involved in a tragic crash during a diplomatic mission to Vortex.6 Organa Solo was safe, and the young Solo eventually settled into the new routine of dinners, baths, and bedtime stories. Yet another Solo family crisis intruded on their life when his mother was stranded on Mon Calamari during the renegade Imperial admiral Daala's attack on it and Han Solo rushed off to save her; Jacen and Jaina were left with C-3PO and Chewbacca. To occupy the twins, C-3PO and Chewbacca took them to the Holographic Zoo of Extinct Animals. There, the young Solos quickly became bored and evaded their guardians. Wishing to go home, they took a turbolift, thinking that, like the turbolifts in the Imperial Palace, it would take them home. Instead, after Solo hit the button for the first level, it took them to the long-abandoned surface of Coruscant. They wandered through the derelict and deadly undercity, attempting to use the lessons learned from their favorite bedtime story, "The Little Lost Bantha Cub," to reach their home. Eventually, they were captured in a trap set by one of the underdwellers to catch food. Rather than be eaten, they cooperated in using the Force to pull out the pins holding their cage together. Pursued by the creature's ferocious pet, they were forced to take shelter in a small crack. Moving through a small tunnel, they came upon a camp of undercity residents. Onibald Daykim, the king of the refugees from the Empire who had created the settlement, took an immediate liking to the children. He gave them food and then, using ventilation shafts and other utility systems, carried the twins up the many stories of Coruscant's worldwide city and safely back to their home, where they found their parents had returned.6 When Skywalker was felled by his corrupted student, Kyp Durron, the Solos flew to his Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4 within the week.25 Skywalker lay in state, comatose, and no efforts had been able to revive him. At dinner with Skywalker's Jedi trainees, Solo and the rest of the Force-sensitives were struck by a wave of death felt in the Force, the result of Durron's destruction of Carida with the Sun Crusher superweapon. Han Solo set off to track down and talk down Durron, leaving Organa Solo and the twins on Yavin 4. Solo and his sister, exploring the ruined Massassi temples, encountered a pack of woolamanders; through the Force, Solo was able to "speak" to them, a fact that greatly intrigued him. That night, both Solo twins felt through the Force that Skywalker was in danger. Their cries woke their mother, who with the aid of several other students was able to rescue Skywalker from the trainee Streen, manipulated by the spirit of the Sith Lord Exar Kun.26 The next morning, Organa Solo departed to save Anakin, having been informed by the traitor Terpfen that he had given the location of Anoth to the Imperial remnants on Carida. Solo and his sister were left in the care of Skywalker's students. Visiting Skywalker's bier, Solo was able to see and hear his uncle's spirit, standing in the room, as was his sister. They informed their caretaker, Jedi trainee Cilghal, but she did not believe them. That night, Skywalker's spirit appeared to Solo, warning him that his body was in danger from another of Kun's efforts. Solo woke his sister, who began raising the others, while Solo rushed to the Grand Audience Chamber, where he immediately sensed the dark side aura of the three Sithspawn battle hydras Kun had sent to attack. Fearlessly, young Solo charged the creatures to drive them away. At Skywalker's urging, he took up the Jedi Master's lightsaber and, with Skywalker fighting through him, defeated all three creatures. In the aftermath, the rest of the students realized that the Solos could see Skywalker, and Solo relayed Skywalker's message that Kun was behind the attacks and needed to be stopped before Skywalker could return to his body.26 Solo unites with the other Jedi trainees to destroy Exar Kun's spirit The students arranged a trap for Kun, luring his spirit into the Grand Audience Chamber and surrounding him. The twins were part of the circle surrounding Kun, overwhelming his spirit with light side energy and, joined by the spirits of Skywalker and Kun's long-dead Master Vodo-Siosk Baas, eliminating the Sith Lord once and for all. Skywalker returned to his body and awoke, much to Solo's delight. Organa Solo succeeded in rescuing Anakin on Anoth, and thereafter all the children stayed on Coruscant with their parents, tended by Winter.26 Neither Coruscant nor his parents were absolute constants in Solo's developing life; 12 ABY saw the family travel to Ithor for the Time of Meeting, at which they were accosted by Drub McKumb. McKumb, insane, caused a commotion that sent the children to the nursery with Winter and Chewbacca for safety and sent Solo's parents off on a mission to Plett's Well.27 In the same year, the Darksaber crisis and the creation of the Imperial Remnant again sent the adult Solos and Chewbacca scrambling while Solo was left with Winter and C-3PO.28 Nevertheless, most time was spent with family. Skywalker began developing Solo's Force talents, training him in the use of basic powers. However, utilization of the Force was only allowed under Skywalker's supervision, to prevent misuse.29 The Solo children distract their mother during a council meeting. In 13 ABY, Mirith Sinn was in charge of President Leia Organa Solo's security detail at the Imperial Palace, and was responsible for the safety of Jacen Solo and his siblings. One evening, shortly after distracting the President during a council session, thereby causing her to offend the representative from Rhommamool,30 an attempt was made on the lives of the entire Solo family. Although the assassins were thwarted by Sinn and Nanna, a combat-modified TDL nanny droid,31 Luke Skywalker traveled to Coruscant. Master Skywalker brought with him the identity of the man who sent the assassins, as provided to him by the Jedi Vima-Da-Boda: Devian,32 leader of the "Restored Empire."30 For some reason, Jacen Solo and all the other members of the Skywalker-Solo clan were afflicted by lazy eyes around this time.303132 The Empire RebornEdit "Your dear family is gone, my children. The Republic asked me to take you, to keep you, to protect you and teach you. I am so sorry…that your mama and papa are dead." ―Hethrir, to Jacen Solo, Jaina Solo, and Anakin Solosrc In 14 ABY, the Solo children traveled with their mother and Chewbacca on a diplomatic tour which saw them visit Mon Calamari, Gbu, and then Munto Codru. There, Solo spent time with Doctor Hyos, learning about medicine. As Munto Codru had a long tradition of political abductions—kidnappings played out along a set of traditional rules—the children were kept very secure. Nevertheless, while playing outside with Chewbacca and the son of Chamberlain Iyon, they were kidnapped—not by local Codru-Ji but by agents of former Imperial Procurator of Justice Hethrir's Empire Reborn faction. A pressure bomb knocked out Chewbacca while the children were spirited away, unconscious.29 When they woke on Hethrir's worldcraft, the Rebirth, they were frightened and alone. Their kidnapper came to them, presenting himself as their hold-father. Hethrir claimed that he had been coming to visit them when he witnessed an earthquake destroy the castle in which their mother—and, he said, their father and uncle—had been. He did not know the password which hold-parents were supposed to know, explaining that he had not yet met Organa Solo to learn it. However, he was now their guardian; Hethrir dismissed the fact that Winter was supposed to care for them if anything should happen to their family. Neither twin fully believed Hethrir's account, and so they mentioned that Jacen had been the firstborn of the twins. Hethrir, who had claimed to be present at the birth, agreed with the lie, exposing him as a charlatan. The twins went along, and young Anakin did not pick up on the subtext. When Hethrir attempted to separate the twins from Anakin, however, they resisted. Hethrir used his own command of the dark side to suppress their Force abilities and had his aide Tigris take the twins away and lock them into separate small bedrooms. Solo had been playing with a bat on Munto Codru, and it had been carried along with him when he was kidnapped. He covertly kept the animal in his tunic, caring for it throughout the coming days.29 The next morning, the Solo twins and several other captured children were roused and gathered in lines. Upset and disinclined to follow the orders of Tigris and Hethrir's Proctors, Solo refused to line up. He had to be forced into line, and even then he and his sister resisted, walking out of step and causing disturbances. Angered, Hethrir canceled breakfast for the children and sent them straight to study. They were provided with educational programming and expected to complete quizzes on it. Later in the day, the children were lined up and those who could not wield the Force, or who were not Human, were weeded out of the group to be sold as slaves.29 The Solo children and their mother at the time of the kidnapping At breakfast the next morning, Jaina used the Force to put sand in the Proctors' food, causing a disturbance with the cook. Solo capitalized on the altercation and used his Force-driven affinity for animals to convince the myrmin-like insects in the dining hall to crawl inside the Proctors' clothing. When the Proctors began to stamp on the creatures, he felt intense guilt for causing their deaths, and immediately swept them out of the way with the Force. In doing so, he tapped into the Force strongly enough that Hethrir, constantly monitoring them through the Force, immediately suppressed Solo's abilities once again. The Proctors were sufficiently irritated by the insects' biting that they rushed from the room, leaving the children unattended after only minimal attempts to ensure order. The Solos, reunited for the first time since their capture, led the other students to the play yard in a canyon on the surface of the worldcraft. There, they distracted the fearsome-looking but mostly harmless sand dragon that guarded the end of the canyon while Solo approached the dragon and communicated with her through the Force. Before he could accomplish anything, however, the Head Proctor returned and sent all the children to their tiny rooms.29 That night, Jaina used her multitool to open her door and let Solo out of his cell. When the Proctor on watch awoke, the twins decoyed him into Solo's room and, pushing him inside, latched the door to keep him in before they freed the rest of the children in the dormitory. Going out the play yard, Solo used the Force to move air molecules fast enough for them to glow with heat, creating a light in the evening to distract the dragon as he again approached her. Communing with the creature through the Force, Solo befriended and convinced her to carry the escaping children on her back. As they rode away, he set his bat free. They eventually reached an artificial stream on the worldcraft's artificial surface, where they could drink and eat berries growing on nearby bushes.29 However, the five-year-old twins lacked any sort of plan for the escape group which they found themselves leading. They settled on crawling along a path through the bushes, where they hoped the Proctors could not follow them. They were only barely ahead of the Proctors, and the trail ended at a large and impassable field of mud. The Solos again manipulated molecules, this time freezing the water in the mud to create a solid pathway to a tree on the far side, which was hollow. They were able to ascend it, where they were quickly found by Organa Solo in her ship Alderaan. With the children aboard, Solo summoned his bat so that he could take it back to its home as well. Organa Solo and Chewbacca rescued the Proctors, who had been stranded in the middle of the muddy marsh, and obtained from them the knowledge that Hethrir had taken Anakin to Crseih Station. Organa Solo and Rillao, Hethrir's former lover and recently freed prisoner, took the worldcraft to Crseih after attending to the children and locking up the Proctors. Rillao was able to comfort the twins and ease their fear of Hethrir, convincing them that he could no longer smother their powers.29 At Crseih, they were able to track down Hethrir and his entourage. Solo and his sister were left with Chewbacca while Organa Solo and Rillao, along with Han Solo and Skywalker, who were on Crseih for another mission, rushed to save Anakin. However, the children and Chewbacca were unable to resist intervening when the sounds of a fight reached them. They arrived to see Anakin rescued, but Skywalker had been consumed by Hethrir's trans-dimensional ally Waru. Solo's parents leaped into Waru to recover him. The twins surrounded Waru, screaming for their parents and uncle. Their shouts reached the three and were able to cut through the haze of Waru's mental manipulations, allowing them to escape. Foiled in his attempt to acquire their power, Hethrir was consumed instead by Waru who then vanished to his home dimension.29